Shattered Glass of Empty Jars
by TeaTimeTurtle 'TeaLady
Summary: SongFic. A story about people finding peace in the Lord and healing.


**A/N**

**This is my first SongFic ever. (This is also my first Bible C****ategory Fanfiction.)** It's kind of a SongFic anyway. It's long but there are song lyrics in it, so I guess that counts. (lol) The song lyrics are from Jimmy Needham's song, "Rend Your Heart". It's one of my favorite songs and it gave me this idea… Rather _**God**_** gave me this idea and I thought it would make a neat story. I hope it does.**

**This story is about people finding peace in the Lord and healing. The bold italic words are the lyrics and the "man" is Jesus. The wings represent the people's spirits. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Shattered Glass of Empty Jars**

_**You've been tarnished**_

A little girl sat alone in an old condemned house. Her blond hair was in tangles and hung in front of her pale face.

_**And you've been stained**_

_**And all the varnish you've used to cover up with is peeling away**_

Her eyes were shallow of hope. Her wings had been damaged. They had once been long and beautiful, looking as if made by the finest white silk. Now they were hole-ridden and bore many rust colored stains. She tried to fix the wings herself by sewing patches over the holes and painting them a shimmering gloss. The patches fell apart and the gloss was peeling off. The small peelings broke off and floated away with the soft breeze out the windows. She buried her face in her hands and cried, hoping to somehow fix the damage that had been done. She hadn't done it herself. No, it was the cruelty outside the old house. People mocked her and called her names. She took refuge in this old condemned house that no one dared to go into.

_**Yet even now, return to me with nothing less**_

_**Than your wounded, broken heart**_

A presence filled the room. It carried a soft glow of confidence and healing. Her shallow blue eyes turned to a man standing next to her. He slowly kneeled and opened his arms. She stared in shock for a moment. This man was so different from everyone else. His eyes were looking into hers with comfort and assurance. He told her so many things without saying a word. A smile crept up on her face as she jumped into his arms.

_**And cling to Me, your gracious King **_

_**Be shattered glass of empty jars and rend **_

_**Rend, rend, rend **_

_**Rend your hearts**_

When they pulled apart, he pushed the now straight, shining blond hair away from her faith filled eyes. They sparkled with an inner beauty that was hers alone. The mocking and name calling no longer held her in such a strong bond of self consciousness that should never have been there to begin with. Her wings started to flutter and she rose as the man slowly stood up. Her wings, they were what they had once been and so much more. They were stronger and could now carry her much farther. They gracefully shimmered with confidence as they flapped up and down. She smiled and took the man's hand. He laughed as they flew out of the house together. People pointed up at them as they flew over. She smiled down at them happily. She was very happy indeed. The man had shown her compassion and helped her to fly again.

_**You've been tarnished **_

_**And you've been stained**_

A young woman sat on a lone gray rock in the middle of the angry ocean. Massive waves fled from the hurricane around her. Black clouds swirled in the sky where the hurricane ascended upwards. She hugged her legs close and her head hung above her knees. Her world had shattered long ago. Now all she had was this storm of chaos swirling around the rock she sat upon. The wind and water it consisted of splashed her and occasionally blew her wet, black locks out of her face. She didn't care if she got wet. She wished the storm would just finally sweep her away, so that she no longer had to endure it. She couldn't escape it. Her wings had been taken from her, she could not fly out. Someone, long ago, promised her unconditional love. Instead of love, he gave her many emotional wounds and took everything she had, including her wings. Then he left her in this storm, forever trapped by his lies. The wind howled them at her every day and every night relentlessly. At one time, she tried many times to escape this horrible prison, but failed. No longer did she try to escape. When ever someone came to free her, she turned them away, afraid they would only do her harm instead of good. She feared they would lock her away somewhere else, an even worse place than this. Trust could not be afforded. She had almost forgotten what trust was. She had known it very well once, but now it was just a distant memory.

_**Yet even now, return to me with nothing less **_

_**than your wounded, broken heart.**_

She looked up and someone was there, in the storm with her. It was so astonishing. No one had ever come in before. The man stood tall with sympatric, understanding eyes. She turned away. This could not be true. Why would anyone come in to rescue her? She was low as the dirt and should be scattered away with wind. Instead of moving on, like the others, the man sat down with her. She allowed him to gently pull her face to look at his. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him. Her eyes were reflected in eyes. She saw the pain, confusion and frustration she had been carrying. Instead of being poisoned with anger like hers, they were benevolent and showed true empathy. They weren't full of false charity like most of the others that came. Actually, she recognized the eyes somewhere from before. Some few people had come before with those same eyes, but she turned them away. She broke down into tears as she realized what she had done. She covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet her pent-up emotional cries. The man shook his head and removed her hand from her mouth. Then he took her into his arms.

_**And cling to Me, your gracious King. **_

_**Be shattered glass of empty jars and rend**_

_**Rend, rend, rend **_

_**Rend your hearts**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out all of her painful anger. He didn't pull away when she grew louder and hoarse. He only whispered comforting words to her. Each word strengthened her wounded heart. It began to heal and a peaceful feeling washed over her. Her heart was no longer full of sorrow, hate and self loathing. It had been in cold, hard broken piece before, but now. Now it was full of joy and life. The pieces had been put back together and she was once again whole. She let go of the man and smiled at him as he did at her. The Sun was shining on their faces now. The accursed storm created by hurtful lies had finally gone. The sea was calm and glittered with bright golden Sunlight. The black clouds had cleared away from the beautiful blue sky which the birds were soaring through now, singing a song of everlasting peace. She looked into the man's eyes again and saw the promise of unconditional love. This time though, it was true and she was absolutely certain of it. Then the man took her hand and looked behind her with a big smile. She turned her head back and laughed joyfully. Her wings, they had returned. No, these were different. These were new. They were pure white and silky, soft to the touch. She tested them and rose up in the air. These wings were better than her old ones ever were. They were larger and much stronger. She and the man flew through the sky. She thanked the man and wanted to return the favor. He humbly accepted the thanks but declined the offer. He said that he did not do this to gain anything in return. He did it simply because he loved her.

_**I don't need a grand display **_

_**Show me that your heart has changed **_

_**I don't need a show **_

_**Only just to know your own heart breaks**_

They flew to the faraway shore and landed on a grassy cliff overlooking the sandy beach. Then they walked down a cobblestone path and saw a large group of people walking towards them with broken and battered wings. They went to them and gave the help and compassion each person sought.

_**Yet even now, return to me with nothing less **_

_**Than your wounded, broken heart **_

_**And cling to Me, your gracious King **_

_**Be shattered glass of empty jars and rend **_

_**Rend, rend, rend **_

_**Rend your hearts**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews please! :)**


End file.
